Watercolors
Coterie Triumvirate *Avilasa - Lilac silver tabby she-cat with feathery fur and hazel eyes, handles day-to-day life *Corydalus - Seal tortie point she-cat with blue-violet eyes and short fur, handles defense *Diascia - Fawn sepia she-cat with yellow eyes and long fur, handles diplomacy and internal affairs Elites Families who are raised like royalty and have the greatest influence in the Coterie. Generally there are two major families with this status, and only one sibling may be the heir of each family. *Oriole - Long-furred chocolate mink tom with turquoise eyes, mate of Columbine and father of Maluri *Columbine - Blue patched tabby she-cat with copper eyes, mate of Oriole and mother of Maluri *Maluri - Short-furred chocolate tabby tom with amber eyes, son of Columbine and Oriole *Evianna - Long-furred chocolate patched tabby she-cat with copper eyes, mate of Astrania *Astrania - Feathery-furred chinchilla she-cat with blue-green eyes, mate of Evianna *Begonia - Silver tabby-tortie with green eyes, daughter of Astrania and Evianna Lieutenants Promoted for their skill in battle. There are usually 3-5 lieutenants at a time. *Faeryn - Petite cream lynx point she-cat with deep blue eyes, the oldest of the lieutenants *Corvus - Long-furred chocolate smoke tom with gold eyes, mate of Avocet *Altair - Blue-carmel tom with green eyes and a long tail *Rhea - Cinnamon tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, mate of Imogen Healers Similar to medicine cats, but less important within the Clan. There are usually 3-5 healers at a time. *Ambrosia - Feathery-furred chocolate shaded tortie she-cat with green eyes *Avocet - Slender red silver tabby tom with copper eyes *Argus - Short-furred lilac sepia tom with yellow eyes and a long tail Warriors These cats fight in times of battle, but usually just carry out day-to-day tasks. *Lorikeet - Blue-cream tortoiseshell point tom with long, sleek fur and deep blue eyes *Tanager - Long-furred cream mink tom with turquoise eyes *Livius - Caramel-colored she-cat with copper eyes and shiny fur *Gazania - Cinnamon tabby she-cat with thick fur and hazel eyes Hunters These cats are lower-ranked than warriors. They will fight if needed but usually perform more basic tasks than warriors. *Lorikeet - Blue-cream tortoiseshell point tom with long, sleek fur and deep blue eyes *Tanager - Long-furred cream mink tom with turquoise eyes *Livius - Caramel-colored she-cat with copper eyes and shiny fur *Gazania - Cinnamon tabby she-cat with thick fur and hazel eyes Young Any kits or training cats fall under this category. There is no official start to training, and the cat in charge of day-to-day life will choose what path a kit takes. MeadowClan Leader *Lupinestar - dark gray tabby she-cat; bright blue eyes Deputy *Brackenleap - pale ginger tabby tom with gray-green eyes Medicine Cat *Heathersky - light brown she-cat with blue eyes **apprentice: Rabbitpaw Warriors *Sunflight - pale ginger tom with amber eyes *Fallowslip - gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes *Darkstone - black she-cat with amber eyes *Cloudspring - white tom with silver splotches and yellow eyes *Cottontail - long-furred white tom with ice-blue eyes Apprentices *Rabbitpaw - pale gray tabby tom with green eyes *Rockpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes *Tunnelpaw - wiry brown she-cat with green eyes *Lilypaw - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Queens *Skyfrost - silver she-cat with white belly and blue eyes; mother to Sunflight’s kits: Brightkit (tortie she-cat), Softkit (pale ginger tabby she-cat), Juniperkit (gray tom) *Willowshade - gray and silver mottled she-cat with yellow eyes; mother to Cloudspring’s kits: Icekit (white she-cat), Grasskit (gray tabby tom)